Puasa Kali Ini
by Chesee-ssu
Summary: L tersenyum, puasa kali ini memberikan makna yang berarti. Complete!


**Puasa Kali Ini**

**Disclaimer: Characters (c)** **Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**

**Story (c) Chesee-ssu**

**Rate: T**

**Words: 1.146**

**Warning: OOC(s), EyD berantakan, untuk menyemarakkan Ramadhan, dll.**

* * *

_Happy reading..._

* * *

Hari ini tidak seperti biasanya, Watari membangunkan L dini hari dan disambut dengan wajah mengantuk L, lingkaran hitam di mata pemuda itu bertambah karena ia baru saja terlelap selama 35 menit.

Watari menyuruh detektif muda itu membasuh muka lalu menuntunnya ke meja makan. L hanya menurut dan menatap Watari yang sedang menyiapkan makanan. Setelah itu Watari membawa dua buah mangkuk berisi bubur dan segelas es krim cokelat di atas nampan.

Watari pun duduk di samping L, menaruh bubur dan es krim di atas meja. Sebelum mulut L terbuka, Watari menyahut terlebih dahulu. "Hari ini kita akan mengikuti puasa, L."

L mengerutkan kening. "Puasa? Apa itu?"

"Puasa adalah salah satu ibadah yang mengajarkan kita untuk menahan lapar dan haus beserta menahan nafsu. Kita akan mengikuti puasa sebagaimana yang dilakukan umat muslim lainnya." Watari menjelaskan, ia pun mulai memakan bubur buatannya. "Dan yang kita lakukan sekarang adalah sahur."

"Sahur?" L menatap Watari sebentar lalu kembali malanjutkan memakan bubur dan es krim di depannya.

"Ya, sahur. Sahur adalah memakan makanan pada dini hari dan berhenti ketika Azan Subuh berkumandang." Watari menjelaskan dengan mulut penuh bubur. L hanya mengangguk kemudian yang terdengar di ruang makan hanya dentingan sendok yang beradu dengan mangkuk.

"Jadi ... selama berpuasa saya tidak boleh makan selama 12 jam?" tanya L sopan, ia menekan dagunya dengan jempol kanannya. Dan pertanyaan L pun dibalas anggukan dari Watari.

Setelah mendapat jawaban dari Watari, L pun beranjak dari kursi lalu menuju ke arah kulkas. Heran apa yang L lakukan, ia pun bertanya. "Ada apa, L? Apa kau masih lapar?"

"Tidak," jawaban L tak membuat pria paruh baya itu puas. "Saya tak ingin daya pikir saya menurun drastis ketika berpuasa, maka dari itu saya akan menghabiskan camilan manis ini sampai Azan Subuh berkumandang."

Perkataan L sukses membuat seorang Watari _jaw drop_ dengan tidak elitnya.

**X.X.X**

L mendesah pelan, menatap dokumen-dokumen tentang kasus-kasus penting yang harus ia selesaikan. Namun otaknya menolak, walaupun ia telah memakan manisan ketika sahur tadi, namun hal itu malah membuatnya harus bolak-balik ke kamar mandi dan membuat kinerja otaknya menurun drastis.

Sungguh, hal yang ingin L lakukan sekarang adalah memakan makanan manis tercintanya. Jika manusia pada umumnya kecanduan pada narkoba, L malah kecanduan dengan makanan manis. Lihat saja ia sekarang, kakinya bergerak-gerak gelisah dan ia mulai menarik-narik rambutnya dengan frustrasi.

"Watari." L berbicara, membuat Watari yang tadinya berkutat dengan dokumen mengalihkan perhatiannya pada L.

"Ya?"

L terdiam sebentar. "Saya ingin berbuka."

Watari melongo sesaat, sebelum ia menunjuk ke arah jam. "Tapi L, sekarang baru jam delapan pagi. Kau baru tiga jam melakukan puasa."

Dan L terdiam mendengar jawaban Watari.

**X.X.X**

Bagi L waktu berjalan sangat lama. Jam menunjukkan jam tiga sore. Tiga jam lagi, dan entah mengapa terasa lama bagi pemuda berkulit pucat itu. Kakinya bergerak gelisah, menandakan bahwa kecanduannya terhadap makanan manis bertambah parah.

L kembali berkutat pada dokumen di atas meja, namun otaknya tak mau bekerja sama. Matanya menatap ke arah jam berharap waktu berjalan lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

Melihat anak asuhannya menderita, Watari pun memberi saran agar L berjalan-jalan sebentar dan saran Watari pun L ikuti. Ia berjalan-jalan ke arah taman, melihat dedaunan hijau yang menyejukkan mata. Ketika ia sedang menikmati pemandangan, tiba-tiba ia merasakan sebuah tangan tengah merogoh saku celananya dan berusaha mengambil dompetnya. Dengan cekatan, L menangkap tangan orang itu.

"Maaf, tapi melakukan pencurian itu dilarang oleh hukum." L berkata dengan datar bahkan raut wajahnya juga tetap datar. Sedangkan si pencuri yang masih kecil itu pun meronta, mencoba melepaskan diri dari genggaman tangan L.

"Lepaskan, sial!" anak itu memberontak, ia pun menggigit tangan L kencang. Usahanya berhasil, ia berhasil lolos dan melarikan diri.

L pun tak tinggal diam, ia ikut berlari mengejar anak itu. Mengabaikan gerutuan orang-orang yang tak sengaja ia tabrak. Ia pun berhenti ketika melihat anak itu masuk ke dalam rumah kecil yang sudah tak layak huni.

Tak ingin ketahuan, L pun mengendap-endap, mengintip dari balik jendela yang sudah usang. Ia bisa melihat ketiga anak kecil di dalam sana. Yang satu berambut putih, di samping si rambut putih ada bocah berambut merah, dan si rambut pirang yang tadi ia kejar.

"Bagaimana keadaan Near?" tanya si rambut pirang, menatap khawatir temannya yang berambut putih—yang dapat L pastikan bahwa itu Near.

"Kondisinya memburuk, sudah dua hari dia tidak makan dan daya tahan tubuhnya melemah," kata si rambut merah, "apa kau sudah mendapat uang? Aku tak ingin penyakitnya bertambah parah."

Bocah pirang itu menggeram marah, wajahnya terlihat depresi. "Tadi aku hampir mendapatkan _mangsa_, namun dia lebih pintar dari yang kuperkirakan. Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

Mendengar percakapan anak-anak itu membuat hati L terketuk. Selama ini ada orang yang lebih susah darinya, bahkan tak mengeluh sama sekali. Ia saja yang baru pertama kali puasa sudah mengeluh dan merasa tersiksa. Dengan keyakinan yang mantap, L pun masuk ke dalam rumah dan ia dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah terkejut dan bingung mereka.

"Kau ... mau apa ke sini? Jika kau ingin menangkapku dan memenjarakanku, silahkan saja. Tapi jangan coba-coba melibatkan mereka." Si rambut pirang menatap L tajam.

"Saya tak ingin melakukan hal itu," kata L tulus, "justru sebaliknya, saya hanya ingin menolong kalian semua dan membawa teman kalian ke rumah sakit. Apa itu salah?"

Ucapan dari mulut L membuat mereka terdiam seketika. Si rambut merah menatap si pirang, tengah melakukan perundingan lewat kontak mata.

"_Che_, jika kau berbohong, akan kutembak kau," sahut si pirang, matanya masih menatap tajam L. Sedangkan si rambut merah tersenyum walaupun terlihat waspada.

"Anda bisa memegang janji saya. Jadi siapa nama kalian?"

"Namaku Mello, si rambut merah itu Matt, dan si rambut putih itu Near." Mello menunjuk diri mereka satu per satu.

L hanya terdiam, menatap anak-anak itu satu per satu. Kemudian ia membawa mereka ke rumahnya. Dan ia berharap Watari akan senang menerima teman-teman barunya.

**X.X.X**

Sudah berapa kali L membuat seorang Watari tercengang dalam satu hari ini. Kali ini Watari tercengang lagi. Ia melihat L menggendong seorang anak berambut putih dan diikuti kedua anak lain yang berambut nyentrik di belakangnya.

"Watari," sahut L dengan nada datar. "Bisakah mereka tinggal di sini? Mereka sama sepertiku—yatim piatu—dan perjuangan hidup mereka benar-benar luar biasa." L menatap mereka satu per satu dengan tatapan penuh makna dan Watari pun tersenyum melihatnya.

"Tentu saja, kenapa tidak?" kata Watari senang, senyum manis pun terpampang di wajah keriputnya.

Dalam diam Mello dan Matt berterima kasih pada L karena telah membantu mereka menyelamatkan Near sekaligus memberi mereka tempat tinggal. Dalam diam Watari senang karena L dapat berbuat kebaikan. Dan dalam diam L pun bersyukur karena ia telah diberi petunjuk bahwa masih banyak orang yang lebih menderita dibandingkan dia.

L tersenyum, ternyata hidup dengan bersyukur itu membawa berkah.

* * *

**a/n: hola minna, ini fic death note pertama aku~. Dan jangan lempar aku dengan cokelat basi karena fic ini aneh, hahah. Entah kenapa aku pikir L dan Mello kelihatan OOC ya? Ah, biarkan saja, OOC itu indah *plak. Well, thanks for reading minna-san~ *terbang melayang dengan naga tercinta***


End file.
